


out of my league

by sapphfics



Series: in which sansa stark gets a girlfriend from another universe [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Josie (2018)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, i'm finally writing again and i've been sitting on this for Months so, the title doesn’t relate to the fic at all i was just listening to the song on repeat, this is so self indulgent but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: It’s late summer and the heat is cruel, and Josie is basking in the sun, her eyes tightly shut, music blasting, as though she can block out the world entirely.And then a girl falls out of the sky and lands in her pool.





	out of my league

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insatiablegaydesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablegaydesire/gifts).



> For Erica, for inspiring this crackship and inspiring me. <3 
> 
> If you don't know what Josie (2018) is, [here's](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4682780/?ref_=tt_ch) the IMdB page with the photos of Josie I used as inspiration.

It’s late summer and the heat is cruel, and Josie is basking in the sun, her eyes tightly shut, music blasting, as though she can block out the world entirely.

And then a girl falls out of the sky and lands in her pool.

-:-

The first thing Sansa notices is the wolf tattoo, and that the girl who has it is both incredibly pretty and incredibly unfazed by the situation.

“I’m Josie,” She grins and takes off her sunglasses. “Get lost on the way to a costume party?”

The water calms her even though she never learned to swim. The water is warm and she comes up for air and climbs out of the pool. She shivers. She rings out her wet hair, trying in vain to make herself look presentable.

“I am Sansa Stark,” She tells her and Josie shakes her hand. “I threw myself out a tower window and ended up here.”

“Huh,” Josie replies and puts the towel she was sitting on around Sansa’s shoulders. “Cool.”

-:-

Her mother is never home so Josie gives Sansa a spare room. She has nowhere else to go, after all, and Josie wants to help her.

She gives Sansa some old clothes - faded denim shorts and a close-fitting scoop-neck - because summer is too hot for whatever furs she’s crafted and Sansa looks briefly scandalised at the sight of them but then smiles. The first time Josie takes her out by the pool, Sansa spins in the sun, laughing.

“Sorry,” Sansa says. “It’s winter where I’m from.”

-:-

Sansa is good at adapting. She has to be.

She picks up on the language the quickest because it’s almost the same as the one from home - only, less formal, how she imagined Wildlings might converse. She had forgotten how much she missed summer, had forgotten how much she missed having people in her life who don’t want to use her for her title, for her mother’s looks, for her claim to The North.

She meets Hank, Josie’s friend, at one of Josie’s parties and he is perhaps the first man she has ever met who hasn’t leered at her.

“Hi, I’m Hank,” He tells her, and gives her an awkward little wave. “Josie says you’re not from around here. Welcome to town, I guess.”

“Thank you,” Sansa tells him.

She never stops having nightmares. She dreams of when Joffery removed her father’s head, of the day she heard of her mother and Robb’s murders, before she wakes up and lets herself breathe. The world is different now. She is different now. She had thought she was alone in the world now and forever.

Perhaps in this new world, she won’t be.

-:-

She tells Josie stories of her home as if they were songs, and sometimes she even sings them. She can make them happier that way.

She tells Josie little details. Josie knows that most of her family is dead, that she was married off at fourteen, and again at sixteen, and that she spent time under a false name and that is more than enough for now. She might go into more detail when she can figure out how to explain the Dragon Queen business and her family history without frightening her.

“Do you ever miss home?” Josie asks. “Y’know...apart from all the other things, do you miss it?”

“All the time. I felt stronger there,” Sansa replies. “My family and I… we had a lot of snowball fights. I wish I’d been kinder to my sister, I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry,” Josie tells her. “About everything that happened to you. You deserve better.”

“I know,” Sansa tells her and feels herself tear up, her voice breaking.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you again,” Josie swears.

“I hope so,” Sansa responds because the last person who said that to her was Sandor Clegane and he’s dead. He must be dead. It is better to assume he is dead, since Sansa doubts she’ll ever go home. “I really do.”

“It’s two months until autumn, and then it’ll be winter here,” Josie says. “We can have a snowball fight, if you want?”

“I’d love that,” Sansa tells her and Josie presses their lips together.

Sansa can’t remember the last time she wanted to be kissed, that she enjoyed being kissed.

-:-

Sansa’s downed two shots of a fine strangely coloured liquid by a fire pit made up of burning furniture when Josie finds her again.

“Another round!” Sansa cheerfully declares but Josie just shakes her head.

“What?” Sansa protests, trying to get the drink back. “I can take it. Living with my Aunt gave me a high tolerance for this kind of shit.”

“Even I don’t know what’s in that,” Josie tells her and hands her a glass of water. “Besides, sounds like they only had wine wherever you’re from. I’ve seen people ruin their lives over drinking like this. Things are different here.”

A lot of things are different here, Sansa thinks. There is no game left to play. I stand a chance of being happy.

“I can’t kiss you when you’re drunk,” Josie says. “Don’t want to take advantage, you know?”

Sansa’s forgotten the last time anyone cared about that sort of thing, cared about her in general unless she had their blood. She starts sipping from the water, if only because she doesn’t want too much of a hangover the next morning.

-:-

“I've been meaning to ask,” Sansa says. “What made you get a wolf tattoo in the first place?”

“I guess,” Josie responds, and wraps a hand around Sansa’s waist. “It was fate. I’ve always loved wolves.”

They climb on Josie’s motorcycle and Sansa wraps herself around Josie’s waist. This is far better than any carriage ride she has ever been on.

“I know,” Sansa whispers, pressing her mouth to Josie’s ear so only she can hear her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Josie tells her and then revs the engine.

Sansa never lets her go. She never wants to.

She has spent too long at war with herself, at war with the world.

It’s time she won.


End file.
